As Long As You Love Me
by Rose Call
Summary: See My Home Page for Information On this Story


Chapter 1 The Party:**skipping ahead 1 week after Mariah had moved back home to la-push, only her Uncle knows she is back so far**

Mariah woke up at 6 am and desided to take the dogs for a walk when she returned there was a Note on her door from her Uncle it said there was going to be a bonfire party tonight the everyone would be there it would be the perfect place to let everyone know she was back. Mariah smiled and desided to go to Port Angelos and Sexy outfit.

She shopped in few stores finally she found what she was looking for and bought it After finding the Perfect outfit Mariah Drove home she feed the dogs and then went up stairs to take a bath. while in the Tub Mariah thought about her old friends but most of all she thought about Her Childhood Crush Embry. She looked down at the little Tribal morning glory, He had Tattooed it with ink and a pin above Her Ankle for her on her 10th birthday (ten years ago), Just Before She moved Mariah then got out she sprayed her favorite perfume *Morning glory mist* in to the air and spun around in it She then hurried to her room she took out the Corset top and put the laces in place then slipped into it She pulled the laces tight then slipped into the shorts and Boots.

Mariah wore *see info page* Mariah Let her hair down from the clip where she had it pinned until it had dried she let it fall and it was waves beautiful waves then Mariah told the dogs to watch the house that she would be back in the morning As Soon as She got into the Car Mariah said a Prayer that she hopped Embry would remember Her and that he had not imprinted yet. Yes Mariah knows about it, she too has the wolf Gene, She turns into a Solid rather petite sized White wolf

Mariah Drove down to First beach, she parked the Car now this was it she was nervous now would anyone remember her, would they welcome her back, then suddenly a knock came on her window Mariah looked up Her Uncle was there this made Mariah feel much better As she got out Her Uncle smiled and hugged her he started to pull her towards the beach but Mariah said "Uncle wait, I need to talk to you, as if reading Her Mind Her Uncle chuckled and said My Dear, Fear not Embry Has not imprinted yet,farthermore He never forgot you He still talks about you every time he passes your house. Do not worry sweetheart." This Made Mariah Smiled wide now she was ready to go she walked behind Her Uncle up to the Firesite she saw Quil, sam,emily, the entire gang Most of all she saw Embry wearing no shirt her heart began to race 10 years had been damn good to him. Mariah was snapped back to Reality when Her Uncle spoke again.

He said" May I have everyones attention, we have a Very special Guest Joining us this evening, I am sure all of you will remember her Some more then others Mariah's uncle said looking at Embry, Its been ten long years since our guest has been on this beach, but shes back now and I am sure she is here to stay this time. Then Her Uncle nodded over his shoulder to her She took a deep breath and stepped around from Behind him, the moment she stepped into view Quil gasped out loud and ran to her he said" No way it cant be, Mariah, Is it really you? Mariah grinned and hugged her Cousin and said" Yes Quil, I'm Home, and this time, I ain't goin no where" she said the last part with a little attitude, making them all laugh and everyone ran up to hug her all except Embry, Who sat there as if in shock stareing at Mariah, his mouth wide open we all know what really just happen, Embry finally Imprinted and On Mariah.

After everyone had hugged her and Welcomed her home, Quil noticed Embry stareing and Busted out lauging Jumping over the Fire, He let out a low whistle and said" my goodness its about damn time Embry Bro, finally the last to imprint had found his imprint. Mariah blinked and looked around Everyone was stareing at her and Embry, she looked at Embry and pointed to herself, He snapped out of his trance and turned pink as can be and Nodded.

Mariah got a huge smile on her face and ran leaping over the fire she tackled embry and kissed him sweetly Oddly enough since she was His imprint the Mental connection to the pack was slightly altered in the way that even without phasing they could hear eachother, now she could hear his thoughts aswell as he can hear hers, Mariah Pulled back and looked into his eyes fighting not to tear up with happiness.

Mariah thought to him: Oh embry, I thought you had forgotten about me, I was so afraid you had found someone else and had forgotten about me. He thought back: Mariah, I would Never, I loved you even back then I wanted to tell you but then you moved away before I got the chance, Mariah I never forgot about you because I knew you were the one for me but I was to shy to say anything and also I didn't know if you felt the same.

Mariah thought back "Embry I loved you since we were 10. But we were best friends I was worried It would ruin our friendship. I Still Love you embry I thought about you every day when I moved away I never forgot nor even dated anyone cause my heart was yours Embry. by now his eyes were clouded by tears of joy, as he thought back to her: Mariah I thought of you every moment of everyday , same here My heart was yours even before you moved but my love Your home and we can be togather now" Mariah smiled and thought back " well not yet we cant We have to get the Gang to approve" Just then they were jolted out of thier mental convorsation by a booming voice saying "well well well look at the love birds, wait a min Can it be?" Mariah looked across the beach to the Water, she saw her dearest best friend standing thier looking at her oddly as though trying to figure out if his eyes were playing tricks on him or she was really there,

It was jacob, comming closer he said in utter Astonishment" holy Taha Aki, MARIAH IS THAT YOU? Mariah reluctantly pulled from Embry and and stood her hands on her hips she smiled and said with a bit of attitude" You better believe it Jakie boy, I'm back and you aint gettin rid of me this time" with this Leah was rolling with laughter as well as everyone else, in a flash Jacob had crossed the beach, jumped the Fire and Had her in a hug spinning her around a min later Embry boomed " Alright jacob, let my girl down." Jacob looked at Embry and then Mariah then chuckled and said "well well well its about damn time. Mariah laughed and cuddles up to Embry, Embry held her tight.  
Soon the party began to dwindle down and everyone welcomed her home and said goodnight.

end chapter 1


End file.
